


You're My Missing Piece

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: It had been a week since Dom’s mum had been in the Keller Ward and she was on the mend. It had been a week since Dom had tried to kiss Lofty and Dom seems to be a lot quieter than usual.Lofty tries to cheer him up with a puzzle.





	You're My Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A03 fic which was originally posted on my tumblr - my username is rycbarmerlin.
> 
> This is from a tumblr prompt by @mcflyinggravity  
> "okay but dom and lofty doing a jigsaw puzzle together and lofty’s hopeless and dom gets all frustrated but they eventually complete it and lofty’s all excited and they kiss i need this fanfiction now"
> 
> I'm very excited to be joining A03, see note at the end :)

It had been a week since Dom’s mum had been in the Keller Ward and she was on the mend. It had been a week since Dom had tried to kiss Lofty. It had been a week, and Lofty was still thinking about it.

For a whole week an endless cycle of possibilities had been racing around in Lofty’s head: what was, what is, what could have been and maybe what will be. He couldn’t work out why he didn’t return the kiss because it’s not like he’d been wondering what it would have been like for a while now… and he did find Dom attractive but it was all so scary and alien and staying friends was the safe option. He doesn’t deal well with change.  
It seemed to Lofty that whatever Dom had spoken to his mum about was still affecting him. He seemed more mellow and reflective and Lofty saw it as his duty to cheer him up and he knew exactly what would do it.  
A jigsaw.  
Admittedly, he wasn’t the best at jigsaws but it didn’t matter; as long as Dom was back to his old self the embarrassment would be worth it. It would be worth it to see Dom’s whole face light up with his smile. He noticed that Dom was beginning to smile more since he’d joined Keller – at least, that’s what Sacha has been saying. 

A new day in Holby and boy was Dom in need of a break. Dom and Lofty had been working together again. It was a straightforward diagnosis for the patient but you always get the impatient types who waste all the time they’re so ardent on stating they need and don’t have.  
“Finally, the shift is ending.” Sighed Dom, removing his gloves and flinging them in the bin, “I think a TV night is exactly what I need.”  
Lofty chuckled, “Actually, Dom, I think I know what you need. Come to the staffroom.”  
Dom looked at Lofty, a quizzical look on his face, but he softened and nodded. Lofty made his way to the staffroom and Dom was following behind. Dom entered and Lofty shut the door.  
“So why did you bring me here?” asked Dom with his signature deadpan tone.  
“Surprise!” Shouted Lofty, producing a box from behind him.  
“A jigsaw?” Dom eventually managed to say.  
“Well, yeah. You haven’t really seemed yourself since you talked with your mum,” Dom shifted uncomfortably, “so I thought we could do a jigsaw together to, you know, relax a bit.”  
“Thank you Lofty. What would I do without you?” Smiled Dom, Lofty didn’t quite notice the wistful glint in Dom’s eye  
Dom’s face melted into a soft smile that reached to his eyes, now Lofty was certain that this was a great idea.

Perhaps this wasn’t a great idea.  
“Lofty, I said you needed to separate the corners and edges, not just pile them all together!” Complained Dom, exasperated  
“Sorry, I did tell you that I’m not very good at these.” Grumbled Lofty, “see, there! I just found another piece.” Which he accentuated with a trademark grin.  
“Whatever.” Conceded Dom, with a little smile on his face.

So far there was a top right corner, some grass and part of a windmill. It was coming together – very slowly – which was probably down to Lofty. He watched the concentration on Dom’s face as he scanned the pieces for just the right one. Lofty thought he saw another part of the windmill and placed it down.  
It didn’t fit.  
He pulled it back but took the whole surrounding area with it. Dom looked up at him in disbelief  
“How do you even manage it?”  
Lofty leant down to grab the fallen pieces, moving the table leg at the same time, and sent half the pristinely grouped pieces to the floor.  
“How? You are shocking at jigsaws, you’re clearing that up.” Muttered Dom – smile fading.  
Lofty was trying, he really was but he just couldn’t help his clumsiness. The last thing he wanted to do was make Dom annoyed. He bent down and started gathering them up and somehow managed to bump his head on the table, sending an earthquake of shocks through the jigsaw which jolted.  
“Lofty, clearly this wasn’t a good idea, you’re pretty useless at this.”  
“No, I want to do this! I’ll try harder.” Bargained Lofty.  
Dom sighed restlessly as he looked at the mess on the table and on the floor then the man sitting amongst the wreckage.  
Lofty fitted two pieces together and pulled on all his concentration to do the jigsaw.

Two hours later they had 3 pieces left.  
Now one.  
“Together.”  
They both placed the windmill window into its place and watched as it slotted into place perfectly.  
“YES! We did it!” Shouted Lofty and Dom simultaneously, jumping up in happiness and excitement. Lofty’s cheeks swelled with pride as he looked back at the jigsaw they’d finished, together. Dom began to do a victory dance, all previous cares flying out of his mind. They high fived loudly and Lofty bowed  
“Sensei, you have taught me well.” He joked, Dom let out a cry of laughter.  
“You did well, young one.” Replied Dom in a serious voice before bursting out with more laughter. Lofty began dancing and soon they were prancing around the staff room. Lofty watched Dom as his heart ached. 

Who wants the safe option?

Lofty stepped towards Dom and took the front of his scrubs and pulled him towards his chest. Dom’s cheeks flushed as he looked into Lofty’s eyes. Without hesitation, Lofty pulled Dom closer and pressed his lips against his. He felt Dom hold his breath and then fall into the kiss, their lips moving together in unison as Dom lifted his hand up into Lofty’s curls and Lofty placed a hand on Dom’s waist. They pulled apart briefly then were drawn back – this time softer and sweeter. Lofty touched Dom’s cheekbones gently as slowly they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s.  
They both smiled, still in each other’s embrace. Dom finally felt safe.  
“You may be useless at jigsaws but you’re pretty good at kissing.” Whispered Dom.  
“Hey, I thought you said I did well.” Replied Lofty softly.  
Dom let out a quiet chuckle and kissed Lofty’s forehead.  
Maybe they both deserved happiness, maybe they’ve both found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I've been on Wattpad for a fair few years so I might post some of my existing fics on here as well. I'm in many different fandoms so eventually I should have quite a good variety of fanfics on here.


End file.
